To Win Her Heart
by Heart's Fate
Summary: They were gifts meant to capture her heart... A three part Troypay story. Part Two Up.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters from HIgh School Musical. I'm only using them for my enjoyment.

* * *

**Part One**

Brown eyes remained focus on the envelope that lied dormant on her desk. She didn't want to open it. Not when there were so many eyes in the near vicinity that would die for just one slip of the great Sharpay Evans. No, she had a reputation to hold and it couldn't be tarnished with silly rumors.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She groaned at the voice behind her. The blonde haired drama queen much preferred to deal with him as little as possible.

Giving him the privilege of speaking to her, Sharpay turned to glance at him, her icy gaze meant for him and only him. "What are you going on about Danforth?"

The large haired basketball player pointed to the untouched envelope. "I went through all sorts of trouble to deliver that to you for a friend and you haven't opened it yet."

She flipped some of her blonde hair from her shoulder, "Why should I? It's probably just another love note. I get so many I don't know what to do with them all."

Chad rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Whatever, Evans. I was just sent here to remind you to open it."

Sharpay's curiosity got the better of her. "From who?"

He shrugged, turning around to return to his seat. "I can't say."

Crossing her arms over her rime stubbed pink top; Sharpay glared at the sealed envelope. She probably should open it before some one made an attempt to steal it from her desk. Chocolate colored eyes shifted around the room, making note that her twin was seated on top of Chad's desk as the large haired teen returned to continue the conversation they were having. Gabriella and Taylor were huddled in a corner, most likely discuss the answers to their weekend assignments. Kelsi and Jason were engrossed in a conversation with Martha and Zeke. Troy Bolton was...she repeated looked around the classroom for him. Troy Bolton wasn't here.

Sharpay frowned as she reached out with one hand, absently playing with the white envelope. Sparring a short glance at the wall clock, she had three minutes until the warning bell for homeroom rang. If she were quick she would be able to read it, before Darbus caught her.

Without any further hesitation, Sharpay took the envelope into both hands, slipping a slim finger into the opened slit on the side and proceeded to open it. She unconsciously licked her lips as she lifted the tab and reached inside, her brows knotted in confusion as she pulled out a game card. The four of diamonds to be exact. Nothing was written on card. Not a single word.

The pretty blonde huffed and grumbled under her breath, "Well that was a waste of my time."

She replaced the card in the envelope, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible, until her fingers brushed against something else. With a delicately plucked eyebrow raised, Sharpay set the four of diamonds card down and reached for the remaining item within.

Chocolate eyes nearly widened had she not fought for not wanting to draw much attention to herself. The small slip of paper in her hand seemed to only want to ignite her whole body as the blonde haired teen suddenly felt warmer then usual. Her eyes traveled over the paper.

_I long for the day to see your sweet face smile. To see the act that once warmed my heart for a mile.  
The genuine smile that lit your beautiful face.  
Making you more gorgeous then as if you were in lace. I long for the day I can tell you the truth and be the one to make it all worthwhile.  
-T.B._

A rosy tint appeared on her cheeks as Sharpay hurriedly placed the four of diamonds and the poem back into the envelope, stuffing the object into her bag. She didn't understand the significance of the four of diamonds but she knew what the little poem had meant. T.B...she wonder if he was in her homeroom this year. She glanced around once more. There was Trevor Bryant. Or maybe it was Thomas Black. No, he was too geeky for her taste even if had written a cute poem for her. Tapping her pencil impatiently against her desk, Sharpay came to one conclusion. Troy Bolton.

The lunk head basketball star had less then 5 seconds to arrive before Darbus arrived to do her usual roll call. Just as the final bell rang, the teen of her thoughts waltzed in, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he whistled. He greeted his friends, patting both Chad and Ryan on the back as he passed to take his seat in the front of the room beside her. Blue eyes met with deep brown and Troy smiled brightly.

"Hey Sharpay, how was your weekend?"

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to reply, only for Mrs. Darbus to interrupt her chance to by calling for roll call. Troy held her gaze a little longer then usual, his eyes twinkling with something she never noticed before. The connection broke as Darbus called Troy's name, the brown haired teen turning to face her. Sharpay's lips pressed together in a thin line. If this was some sick joke, she wasn't finding it funny. And all this had to start right when she had started to get over him.

**End Part One**

* * *

**Author Notes**: I've been neglecting a lot of my writing. Sorry guys, but I've returned with a three part TroyxSharpay story(or I hope it'll stay three parts, it many or many not change.) Don't worry for anyone whose read A Sense of Feeling, that's next on my things to update and I'll be working on when I come back from babysitting later tonight. So I hope you liked the beginning of this short story. And yes that sorry excuse for a poem was my doing...I wrote it. I know it's crappy...Anyway, please don't forget to review . 


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Disney's High School Musical.

* * *

**Part Two**

Sharpay fell forward onto her pink canopy bed with a content sigh. The day had been uneventful, much like the rest of the day before had been. Yesterday after homeroom, Sharpay and Troy went separate ways for their classes. They had only seen each other twice after homeroom. The first being for ten minutes during their lunch period--she'd quickly eaten her lunch and practically dragged Ryan and Kelsi with her to the Auditorium. The second for their World History class. She didn't know where he had gone off to after school, only knew that he had stayed at school until five. Not that she really cared. She was over him...even if he had written her a sweet poem. The blonde nearly fell off her queen-sized bed as someone knocked on the closed door.

"Hey Shar?" Ryan's voiced traveled through the wood.

Lifting her head from the comfort of the pillow, Sharpay glared at the closed door. "What?" She snapped.

Ryan didn't bother with waiting for an invitation; he simply turned the knob and pushed his sisters' bedroom door open. He smiled at her grumpy looking form and closed the door behind him. A scowl remained on her features; she wasn't in the mood for any brother-sister bonding today. She just wanted to get through the rest of her evening as uneventful as the last.

Realizing that Ryan had no plans to leave her room anytime soon, seeing as the thin teen had made himself at home in front of her computer, Sharpay sat up. "What do you what Ryan?"

"Oh nothing." He stated the tone in his voice letting his twin know that he was distracted. She tried to peer around him from her spot on the bed but failed to see the object that had earned her brother's attention.

"Ryan I know you better then that." Sharpay huffed as she stood up from the comfort of her bed and stood behind her twin.

Her chocolate eye automatically locked with the objects he held. In his right hand the blonde boy held the four of diamonds, while in the other he held the poem. Before she could stop herself, Sharpay tore the items from his hands. Ryan blinked up at her in shock as his twin held the items close to her heart.

"Those are none of your business Ryan!" She hissed, trying to remain as calm as usual.

Ryan's brow rose. "So that's what Chad had to give you yesterday."

She didn't say a word, just took a deep breath and replaced the card and poem on her desk. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd get out of my room Ry."

After so many years of having him as a brother she knew he wouldn't leave, especially when he had that look on his face. That look that told her, he knew more then he was letting on. She placed her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. The tall boy simply smiled lazily at her.

"What did your boyfriend tell you?" She asked.

The blue eyed teen frowned up at the smirking girl. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh but you want him to be. I see it every time you're hanging out with him. It's only a matter of time." The beautiful blonde shook her head, "Don't distract me."

Ryan chuckled at his sister's expression as she began to pace the floor in front of him.

"This is bothering me Ryan." Sharpay sighed as she continued to pace. Her fingers knotted together behind her as she bore a hole into the floor. "He hadn't shown any interest before, why now?"

Ryan stared into his sister's eyes, "Is the Ice Princess finally cracking?" He asked jokingly.

Chocolate eyed snapped up at the boy's remark. She was trying to have a nice serious conversation with her brother and he has to crack jokes about it? This was serious. The faГade she had worked so hard to build was being broken in just a matter of days. Things just weren't right!

The girl huffed, reaching for her bed and tossed a pillow at the boy. "This is serious Ryan. No clowning around."

He laughed for a few more seconds, ignoring her fraternal twin as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Ryan calmed himself, wiping his tears as her smiled brightly at her. A delicately plucked eyebrow was raised and Sharpay looked ready to strangle him any second. The pale boy coughed, his expression changing in her favor.

"Ok, I'm sorry Shar. I didn't mean to laugh at your expense." She rolled her eyes and turned on heel to sit on her pink bed, looking at him expectantly. "But I really don't know anything about this. Chad only told me that Troy asked him to deliver the envelope to you; he didn't even know what was in it."

A frown crossed the drama queen's face. She honestly didn't know what to make of everything. It just wasn't making sense to her. Why was Troy Bolton trying to win her affection now? It couldn't have been to make Gabriella jealous, they had broken up for over fours months now and if that had been his plan she was sure he would have tried to get with her sooner. Sharpay stomped her foot. No, she wasn't going to let herself get fooled. Not by a stupid jock.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as the sound of the doorbell rung through the nearly empty house. Ryan shook his head laughing while he stood to answer the front door. She followed her brother with her eyes until his disappeared past the wall. The sounds below carried allowing her to hear as Ryan answer the door. Unfortunately she wasn't able to hear the conversation he was having with their guest.

The minutes ticked b, the girl nearly jumped in surprise once again when Ryan called up to her.

"Shar, you have a visitor."

Brows knitted in confusion, Sharpay left the safety of her room. She came out just in time to see Ryan coming up the stairs, he gave her the thumbs up and hurried to his bedroom. Feeling even more confused; Sharpay made her way downstairs. She was more then a little surprised to see him standing there.

"Bolton?"

The boy in question turned around, a smile on his face. "Hey Sharpay."

She hadn't quite looked him in the face yet; her brown eyes were more interesting in the colorful assortment in his hand. He followed her gaze and his smile brightened.

"Sorry these are for you." He held the beautiful Chrysanthemums out to her.

The girl slowly reached out, almost afraid that the colorful assortment of flowers would bite her. Her hand brushed against him in that moment as she grabbed a hold of the steam. Unsure of what else to do, Sharpay stood glancing first at the flowers then up at Troy and back again. All of this still wasn't computing with her.

"You might want to put those in water."

His voice finally broke through; Sharpay regained her composure, belittling herself silently for letting herself slip in front of him. Acting as through she had just stood in front of the boy like a statue; Sharpay excused herself to the kitchen for water and vase. She returned without the beautiful flowers a moment later.

"What did you come over for Troy?" She asked, her voice as snippy as ever.

He shrugged casually, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out."

Sharpay opened her mouth to reply but when she it wasn't her voice the pair heard.

"She'd love too!" Ryan yelled from upstairs, his head poking out from the top of the stairs. "Have fun. Don't get arrested and bring her back by curfew." His blue stare then fell on his sister, "don't argue. I'm having someone over."

Chocolate rolls at the last statement, knowing full well who his guest was. "I guess."

"Great!" Troy smiled, ignoring Ryan's chuckles from up stairs. He reached out a moment in hesitation, prepared to grab her hand but retracted it.

The blondes' brow rose and she quickly hurried to the coat closet to grab her jacket. Preparing herself for the night ahead, Sharpay steeled herself away. Her cold glare returned as she yelled up at Ryan and left through the door Troy had just opened. She wasn't going to make this easy for him; not by a long shot.

**End**

* * *

**Notes from the Author**: Yes, I know I said I'd work on my Chadpay story **'A Sense of Feeling'** but for some reason I'm have trouble finding the words for how I want the chapter to go. So **'To Win Her Heart'** won another update. One more chapter to go. That one should be rather long least I hope so. Sharpay isn't going to make things easy for him on their little 'date'. Hehe, although I think I made Troy too confident in this one. Oh well. I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review, please. 


End file.
